The Perfect Family
by daz00
Summary: Sakura leaves Sasuke and Konoha. Ten years pass and a pair of twins enter Konoha, the academy and Sasuke's genin team. There's only one question. Why do they look a bit like him? Add in a moronic fiancée, the gang of Konoha and the story is ready. RR!
1. The Prequel

**Disclaimer:** You only get one, so cherish it. I don't own Naruto and no profit [except Reviews is made with this story. The idea was mine. Yes, I actually had an idea on my own for once ;D Love me**! R/R!**

**Prequel **

He stared at the note in his hand. A tear or two fell from his eyes as he squeezed his fist together, crumpling the note. She was gone. She was gone for good.

He ran through the house, hoping to find a sign of her. He pulled open the bathroom door, the door to the only room he hadn't checked yet. Since it was empty, it only indicated one – she was really gone.

He stared at the cup near the sink. Only one black toothbrush stood in there. She had taken her things. All of them. He had already noticed it in the bedroom where usually at least some of her clothes resided. A T-shirt on the stool or a few skirts in his closet. Now all of those were gone.

He stared into the mirror, raking his head for any place she could go. She said she had to take a trip. Take a trip to where? To her family? Her family didn't even live in Konoha! Nobody even knew where her parents were nowadays.

The image that looked at him in the mirror didn't remind him the handsome guys everybody referred to him as. Instead he looked … empty?

But he didn't have any time to dwell on that. Instead he pulled on his pants and hurried to the hokage's office. If she wanted to leave the village for good, without becoming a missing nin, she'd have to get a permission. Getting one takes time. He had no idea when she had left the house, but she had been there last night. Hokage couldn't decide the matter in hours, right?

He practically flew into the tower. Not bothering to wait until the guard ninjas informed the hokage, he hurried in.

"What the…?" Tsunade asked, looking up from the desk.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Oh."

"No, oh's," the man snapped, "Where is my girlfriend."

"She's gone," Tsunade said, looking rather sad herself. The man glared at her.

"Why did you let her go?" he asked. "Why didn't she tell me she wanted to go?"

Tsunade looked at him. "It wasn't my decision to make," she spoke.

The eighteen year old man in front of her seemed to double in size. "Where is she?" he asked. More like roared actually. His onyx eyes were replaced by red Sharigan ones.

"I can't tell you that," Tsunade said, "And like I already said, I couldn't do anything."

"Lady Hokage," Sasuke said with some forced politeness, "I know I owe you my life for taking me back to Konoha three years ago, but if you don't tell me where my girlfriend is…"

Tsunade felt sorry for him, but even she didn't know where Sakura had been placed. Finally she sighed, "It wasn't my decision to make because it was Shikamaru's department."

"Shikamaru's?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru was the ANBU strategical leader and planner. If he sent Sakura somewhere…

"A mission?" he asked. Tsunade nodded wearily. A moment later Sasuke had run off, sure to find Shikamaru and get some answers from him. Missions were normal in Sasuke's life and in Sakura's as well. So why hadn't she just told him she was going off to a mission?

Something didn't add up. He needed answers. He found Shikamaru near the ramen shop. As soon as Shikamaru saw him, he groaned and muttered something about troublesome boyfriends.

"Nara," Sasuke spoke, closing in. Shikamaru nodded.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I can't tell you," Shikamaru said, casually crossing his arms and leaning against the shop's wall.

"I don't need any details," Sasuke amended, "Just… how long?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. Now he looked like he was sleeping.

"She's a sleeping agent now." The answer came a good time later, as if Shikamaru was trying to decide if the most beneficial way was to tell him.

"A sleeping agent?" Sasuke exclaimed, "But those ninjas must stay put for months. Years even!"

"She knew the length of the mission when she accepted it," Shikamaru spoke, his voice even and completely emotionless.

"How long?" Sasuke asked again, repeating his question from earlier. He still had this nagging feeling in him.

"10-15," Shikamaru said, as he opened his eyes and got ready to move. "That's all I'll tell you about her mission."

"Wait, 8-15 months?" Sasuke yelled after him, clearly upset.

"No. Years."

XxXxXxXxXx

**A/N – What do you think? Give me reviews if you want to actually get the story!**


	2. Catching Up

**A/N – A Chapter to tell you what has happened. Yes, you still can't have the story. It starts from the next chapter… I think :)**

Chapter 2 – Catching up

"Sasuke!"

The man turned around to see his one and only orange wearing best friend hurry towards him.

"Hi Naruto," he spoke, as his friend caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Naruto had matured somewhat over the years. He was still a bit loud every now and then and really, really playful when it came to his nine year old prodigy kid, who seemed to have the brains from his mother and the mouth and the stomach from his father.

Yes, he still wore orange. Outwardly he hadn't changed much. He had grown taller of course and more muscled. The constant missions did that do a ninja. Tsunade often pointed out that he looked more and more like the third hokage. Though in Sasuke's eyes he hadn't changed much. He was still the hyperactive knucklehead he had grown fond of in his genin days.

Sasuke himself had also grown taller, while his hair got somewhat shorter. Now it was in a somewhat messy style, covering his eyes a bit. He had trained harder than ever after Sakura left and soon had become the captain of ANBU. He had led the bigger ambushes and fought in the most dangerous battles. He was fearless, because for some time he didn't even care.

Sasuke found it funny really. While Sakura had been around, he had been sure that the things were best like they were – being a girlfriend and a boyfriend, having no big commitments. He believed that they shouldn't get married until they were at least thirty, because they were young and should enjoy their freedom and crap like that. He hated himself for it actually. He could recall having a minor argument or two because of it with Sakura. She had asked him about his thoughts about starting a family.

Well, he had had a few drinks that day, celebrating his start in ANBU and he had said some stuff he didn't mean really. He felt sorry and wanted to apologize the next day, but Sakura had just smiled and said it was alright. It was a bit soon for him to start a family anyways.

Four days later, she had left.

After that Sasuke found out how exactly it felt to miss somebody for real. While he had been working for Orochimaru, he of course had somewhat missed Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi even, but this… this was so much worse.

Ever since Sakura's leaving, he wished he had grabbed his opportunity while he had his chance.

Yes he thought of her even now. Ten years had passed and yet a thought of her crept into his mind every day he went past the Academy or when he found himself sitting near the place where he had been buried to the ground so only his head showed. He found himself smiling at the memory of her expression when she noticed him. He had even sat hours on the bench he had left her on when he had went looking for Orochimaru.

But that was past. Sakura was gone and over the years he had come to accept the fact that she wasn't coming back.

While before he had found it a bit odd that Sakura had waited for him for three years without her feelings changing, then now it started to feel like a routine for him as well. Every day he hoped that it'd be the day when Sakura walks through the gates, her mission completed.

And every day he dreaded the thought that the enemy discovered that she was a sleeping agent.

He still did think of those things, but now it was different.

Now he had a fiancée.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"I've been talking to you for about ten minutes and you haven't even hn-ned once. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"Is it because of your leg?"

"Oh right," Sasuke said, his mouth creating a grim line, "You don't know yet."

"Know what?" Naruto asked, looking at his friend. The two of them were walking down the street, gaining some looks from some women. Even though Naruto was married and Sasuke engaged, the two of them were still wanted by many women. When Naruto grew up to a deep blue eyed, blonde hottie, women seemed to forget that he was a bad boy. Or… they were attracted to bad boys. It would certainly explain why they were still after a piece of Sasuke.

"I'm released from ANBU missions for half a year."

"HALF A YEAR?" Naruto yelled, "Half a year? So long? Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hiromasa seems to think I can't handle ANBU missions."

"So what are you going to do until then? Your leg seems alright to me."

Sasuke's left leg had gotten thee shuriken blasted into it a week ago. While Tsunade was able to repair most of the nerves and muscles, he still needed to take it easy for a bit. Hiromasa seemed to think that 6 months equaled a bit.

"Well, until then," Sasuke spoke, "I'm going to be removed from the ANBU team and be assigned…"

"REMOVED?" Naruto bellowed. "They can't fire you. You're one of the best ANBU-s in the force. Let me at them!"

"Naruto," Sasuke snapped, "They're not firing me. They're taking away my ANBU status for a while. I'll use the time to train my team."

"Your team?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "I'm going to be a Jounin for a while. Since I can't actively take part of missions, I only have one more option."

"Eat ramen?"

"…"

"To take on a team of genins."

"OH!"

"Cool," Naruto exclaimed, grinning, "Think how fun it could be. Bunch of kids running around, yelling. You, having fun at their expense… Just like Kakashi!"

"What about Nagato?" Sasuke asked, "Isn't he attending the academy already?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "He'll pass as well. He's a genius that one. Taking after his dad, I'd say."

Sasuke smirked slightly, "Sure Naruto. Keep telling yourself that."

Naruto playfully nudged his best friend. The two of them walked for some time, until…

"SASUKE!"

Naruto groaned loudly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said warningly, as a purple haired girl appeared into the view.

"Sasuke," she purred, snaking her hands around his waist, "Where have you been the last hour?"

Naruto turned his back onto them. "_From all the girls…"_

He heard a kissing sound and his eyes twitched. He needed something else to concentrate on. His eyes found Ino, who was helping out her dad in the flower shop. She didn't seem very happy with Sasuke's activities either as she seemed to be breaking cosmos flowers into little pieces, using just her chakra.

Yes, Ami wasn't very popular with Sasuke's friends.

Naruto couldn't find a single reason why Sasuke should like that girl. She was clingy, talked almost as loud as Naruto, liked to spend Sasuke's inheritance [Not that she could spend all of it. Uchihas were filthy rich, she couldn't cook to save her life and she spent most of the time, while she wasn't clinging at Sasuke's arm that is, giggling with her annoying girlfriends.

Sasuke hadn't had a serious girlfriend for a while after Sakura left. And for some reason Naruto had been happy at start, because it showed that Sasuke really cared for her. When a year passed and he hadn't even looked at another girl, he was starting to get worried. He loved Sakura like a sister, but Sasuke was starting to live just to train. He didn't even glance at girls anymore.

Year and a half. Sasuke was still training harder than ever. Girls, none in sight.

It was practically two years before Naruto saw Sasuke with a girl. When he had asked him about it, he had said he had no idea what he was about. Yet, the blonde girl seemed to be around for a month or so.

Then there was a big break of girls, which lasted about half a year, during which Sasuke told him that the girls just weren't the right ones for him. They weren't Sakura - That's what Naruto read out of it anyways.

He couldn't get it. Sasuke had known Sakura six years through which he didn't even show he cared that much. And yet when Sakura left, then it seemed she took Sasuke's whole heart with her.

Over the years there have been many girlfriends and relationships, the longest of which lasted five months. Again she wasn't the right one.

And then out of the blue, Sasuke shows up and declares he proposed to Ami. Even worse, their wedding will be held in four months. On the fifth of May. FIFTH OF MAY!

Naruto's eye twitched again. Right, it's could be that Sasuke moved along, but did he have to do it with AMI and on fifth of May? The day Sakura left? It's just not right.

"Sasuke," he then declared, getting disgusted by the sounds of Ami's kissing Sasuke's neck. He shivered slightly as he turned around and SAW Ami kissing Sasuke's neck. "You've got to speak to the hokage, remember? About starting the training? The graduation takes place a week from now, you know?"

Sasuke nodded, as he untangled himself from Ami. "We got to go, sorry," he said, starting to move away with Naruto.

"Bye love," Ami yelled after him. Naruto's eye twitched again. _"Don't make a scene, don't make a scene…"_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, don't start again," Sasuke said, as they moved towards the tower.

"She's after your money or something," Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto, I told you to drop it."

"Why do you want to marry her?"

"Naruto…"

"Does purple remind you pink?"

Sasuke stopped walking. His Sharigan was flashing dangerously. "Naruto, Sakura isn't coming back. She's finding her happiness somewhere else. SO MOVE ON!"

Naruto blinked. He had said those exact words to Sasuke some years ago. Sasuke blinked as well, the Sharigan starting to fade. He turned towards the tower once again and started to walk.

Naruto caught up with him again.

"I'm sorry," the blonde spoke, "It's just that I probably don't see Ami in the same way you do…"

"Yeah, you probably don't," Sasuke agreed.

"So, I'll drop the subject… for now," Naruto said as they entered the tower. "Go on, I'll go see Shikamaru. He might have another assignment for me."

The two men went into different directions. They met in the lobby about twenty minutes later. Sasuke was smiling slightly.

"Two boys and a girl just like always. My team number is seven and the team will be assigned according to their age and levels after their tests."

"So you could have Nagato?" Naruto asked, grinning.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto was so proud of his son. And Shikamaru's son had just learnt to read at the soft age of three, though he was too lazy to do so. That blonde head of his was more in the clouds. Ino wasn't too happy about it, but they'll get past it. Though Shikamaru didn't show it often, he really loved that 'troublesome' woman.

TenTen and Neji had a son. He was six and possessed the Byakugan as well as his mother's love for weapons, which meant he was powerful without weapons, but if you also give him weapons… Watch out. Seriously.

Luckily for little Takuya, he had escaped the branding, simply because TenTen promised to murder anyone coming near her son. Hinata knew her well enough to stop the branding altogether since she wanted to save the Hyuugas from TenTen. Since she was the leader of the clan now, she had the power to do just that.

Everywhere Sasuke looked he saw families. There were fathers who were teaching their daughters to talk and their sons to throw shuriken. He even envied the people with the white garden. A perfect family had to have a white garden.

He sighed silently, but Naruto heard it anyways.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just… never mind."

He wanted a family. It was about time that the Uchiha clan was recreated and since he was the last living Uchiha, it was up to him. He wanted a woman who'd grow the children right; a woman he could love; a woman who'd stand up to him when he's being an ass; a woman able to cook some of the best foods ever; a woman who he'd want to wake up lying next to every morning; a woman who was perfect for him.

_"Sakura's gone,"_ a stupid little voice in his consciousness spoke.

Sakura reminded Sasuke a bit of the situation with Itachi. Years might've passed, but the feelings didn't change. Maybe just deepen a bit. It was just like it had been with Itachi, but instead of hatred he felt when he thought of Itachi, he felt longing and sadness while thinking of Sakura.

He never figured out why she accepted the mission. Was it something he said? Was it because he always left the toilet seat up? Was it because he never spoke the three words? He could've said them. He definitely felt them, but the moment was never right… If he couldn't have the woman he wanted, then he'd take a woman who at least followed his commands. That way there would still be children and a family. So she couldn't cook. They'll hire someone. But maybe he should actually look for someone he cared about…

No. He had made a promise to get married before exactly ten years pass from Sakura's departure, if she hadn't returned by then. She hadn't and he had gotten engaged. There were still three months to plan the wedding and such.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke jumped. He blinked and looked at his annoyed friend.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Naruto spoke, "You looked like your mind was wandering again. So did Tsunade tell you what you needed to do?"

"Yeah, I have to figure out a usual genin test for them. I'd tell you what I wanted to do, but you'd tell your son and then he'll have an advantage if he's put into my team."

"Hey I won't tell him," Naruto exclaimed, before he frowned, "Talking about Nagato, I promised to pick him up from the academy and take him training with me. So…"

"I'll see you around," Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto grinned and hurried off.

XxXxXxXxXx

**A/N – No action yet, but I'm getting there. R/R People. R/R!**


	3. Arriving Issues

**Chapter 3**

Tsunade had just dismissed a whole room full of ANBU-s after making an announcement about one of their main targets being eliminated, when her assistant came running into the room.

"Lady Hokage," Shizune said, looking around as to make sure the room was empty, "We got an… issue."

"An issue?" Tsunade asked, "What kind of issue?"

"Actually it's two… two little issues," Shizune amended. "And they're behind the door as we speak."

Tsunade was beyond confused, as she said, "Bring them in then."

"Are you sure?"

Of course, I am the hokage after all," Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and went out for a moment. She returned with two kids.

Tsunade stared. These were the issues?

The kids looked about ten, maybe eleven years old. The boy had black hair, which stuck up, reminding Tsunade a flame or something. He had a pair of brilliant green eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black pants and white sneakers, with Sachio engraved into them. He had a kunai holster on his right leg and a shuriken punch on his hip. There was a golden medallion around his neck.

The girl's hair was black as well, cascading down her back. There was a small fringe above her green eyes. Around her neck was a similar medallion to the one her brother wore. She was wearing a regular top, grey cargo pants and grey sneakers. Just like her brother, she was wearing a kunai holster on her right leg and a shuriken pouch on her hip.

The girl finally coughed and asked, "What? Haven't you seen kids before?"

Steam came out of Shizune's ears. "Do you know who you're talking to?" She bellowed, "This is the hokage! The leader of the whole village! THE…"

"Shizune," Tsunade interrupted, "I think they understood you."

The kids didn't speak. Though there was a glint in their eyes which said that they weren't happy with where they were.

"Are you the hokage?" the boy asked, looking at Tsunade as not believing the rampaging assistant.

"I am," Tsunade said, nodding. Who the hell are you? That's what she wanted to ask, but she didn't. Instead she watched as the boy reached towards his pocket to pull out a crumpled letter.

"Here," he said, giving it to her. Tsunade's brow furrowed as she opened it.

_"Dear Tsunade,"_ it read.  
_  
"If you got the letter then Sachio and Sayomi have made it to Konoha. Hopefully they're okay. If I know them then they aren't very happy though."_

_"I'm writing this letter because I can't accompany them myself. If I left a day after the assassination, people will get suspicious and I might not make it. I just want to know that the kids were safe. They're mine if you haven't figured it out yet."  
_  
Tsunade peeked over the letter at the two kids. The eyes were a betrayal, but to tell the truth, she wouldn't have been completely sure. They were far too quiet to be hers.

_"I don't know how long it'll take before I can get out of the Mist Village, but I ask you to take care of them. They're rather loud, I know…"_

Loud? Not really. Tsunade looked at the two kids who were just staring her.

_"But they're good kids. They really are. I just needed some insurance that they were safe and in your hands, I'm sure they are. They're nine. Don't believe them if they say otherwise. For some reason they always try to make themselves older than that."_

_"I hope you can make them to be proud members of Konoha, even if they were born in the Mist. They are aware that they should be Konohans and they also know a bit about my past, but not too much. Just a few details here and there."_

_"They're supposed to take their Mist Genin exams in three days, but I sent them to Konoha before that. Again don't let them lie that they're already Genin or something like that. They try that almost as often as trying to make themselves older."_

_"Well, hopefully we'll meet again soon. I'll see you then."_

_"Mikomi Kito."_

Tsunade looked up at the kids. What was she going to do with them? She couldn't even take care of a pet pig. She scratched her head. She needed someone trustworthy, someone experienced with kids, someone whose house was big enough to fit two more…

"Shizune," she finally spoke, "Call back Naruto Uzumaki?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw the kids react to the name, but other than that, nothing.

"So," she turned towards the kids. "While we wait, what are your names?"

The kids looked at her.

"When does mom follow us?" the girl asked instead. "She practically forced us to come to this place."

"Yeah," The boy agreed.

Tsunade nodded. That'd explain why they weren't happy with their mother.

"As soon as she can leave Mist without blowing her cover."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, "Mom always told us we belonged in Konoha, but she never explained it. We've lived in Mist for all our lives. So what kind of cover does she have to keep?"

Straight to the business.

"You know that your mother lived in Konoha when she was young, right?"

The kids nodded.

"You know that she was a jounin, close to getting into ANBU when she left Konoha?"

"No," the girl answered. "But why did she left?"

"A mission. As young ninjas you know I can't give you any details, but it was a long mission and well, three days ago, the mission ended. Now she's returning home as soon as she can."

"But why couldn't we come with her? Why did we have to come before her?"

"Because," Tsunade said, "If the things got bad, she might need to escape the village. It'd be harder with two kids and well, she wanted to know you're safe before she even thought of leaving the village. For a while, she would be a Missing-Nin and be hunted down."

"But I'm sure your mom will grab the first chance to get back to you."

The girl blew away the fringe that was covering her left eye a bit.

"What do we do until then?" she finally asked.

"You'll become citizens of Konoha," Tsunade said, smiling brightly, "You'll go into the ninja academy if you want and maybe even take part in the graduation test and become genins?"

The two kids brightened up a bit as they understood that their ninja training will not be cancelled.

"And we get our headbands right?" The girl asked.

"Of course," Tsunade said, "Every graduate gets a headband and a team, who to do missions with."

"We won't get separated?" The boy asked.

Tsunade looked at them. Both of them were looking her with the expression that one bad answer will ruin everything. This is why she liked pigs more. Pigs didn't have expressions like that!

"No, of course not," she said, glad when the kids smiled. She had hit that button right.

"So, how old are you?" Tsunade asked. The kids switched a glance.

"Ten."

Tsunade smiled slightly, "Are you sure about that?"

"Mom told you in the letter, didn't she?" the girl asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, she did."

The kids huffed.

"Now, Sachio, right?"

The boy nodded.

"Didn't you have any other clothes with you?"

"We do," the boy answered, "The bags are in that small box over there."

Tsunade coughed. "That's Shizune's office."

"Oh…" The boy trailed off, "She's not getting paid a lot, is she?"

The girl next to him smirked.

Tsunade was about to respond, when the door opened and a blonde man hurried inside. The kids took a step back and stood by the wall.

"So what's the emergency, Tsunade?"

The kids could hear some fuming. It was Shizune, who was getting sick of repeating the same old thing to Naruto – YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CALL HER BY HER FIRST NAME!

But before Tsunade could even speak, Naruto continued,

"Tsunade, you see, I was thinking. You told us that the guy we've been after almost for a whole year was eliminated by a Mist Assassin, who works for Konoha. I mean that makes no sense. Why should Mist Assassin work for Konoha?"

Naruto stopped and Tsunade was about to speak, when the blonde continued.

"I also wanted to ask why Sasuke wasn't invited to the meeting. He's not ANBU, but he worked so hard to catch this guy too. Shouldn't he at least get informed that the guy is dead?"

"Naruto…"

"And more. Why am I getting called back into the office, while everybody goes out for ramen? I want ramen too…"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto stopped talking at looked at Tsunade, who was towering above him, her eyes having that steely glint in them that said, 'Shut up or you will feel my inuman stranght in the place it hurts the most'. He grinned sheepishly, "Y-yes, Tsu… Hokage?"

"I have a favour to ask," Tsunade said, relaxing a bit, as she sat down.

"What kind of favour?"

"Well, you see, I have two kids, who are in need for a place to stay for a while…" Tsunade started, trying to see if Naruto understood what she was trying to say. He didn't. So she continued,

"I need someone who already knows how to get along with kids, who has a house big enough to fit two more kids and who is nice enough to have them over."

Naruto nodded, still not getting what Tsunade was hinting. Near the wall, the kids shook their heads.

"Naruto, do you know anyone, who could take them in?"

"…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "ME! I can take them in. Then you don't have to look anymore."

"Really, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, "I didn't think of that…"

The kids snickered a bit. Naruto heard them and turned around. "Are they those kids?"

"Yeah," Tsunade said. The kids stared at Naruto and Naruto stared back at them.

"They're so cute. I'll take them!"

Tsunade clapped her hands together. That's been taken care of. Now, where was her sake…

"Wait?" the boy asked, "We're going with him?"

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"Hn," the boy said, "We'll get our stuff…"

The girl smiled slightly at the hokage and Naruto, before she followed her brother. They returned carrying several bags.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked. The kids nodded. How dangerous could a guy like that be?

"Naruto?"

Naruto faced the hokage again. "Yeah?"

"You can tell Sasuke that Sakamaru was defeated, but no details. For the matter being he is not an ANBU."

Naruto nodded his head, as he took two bags away from the kids. "Follow me," he said. Right now, he just hoped Hinata wouldn't be too mad at him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A/N – The kids are here now. Hopefully you liked it. R/R. Next up:

"Kids meet my kid, Nagato!"

"Academy is boring..."

"Let's take exams!"


End file.
